gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Krishkan
This page is about the Krishkan Morrim culture. Did you want the Duchy of Krishkan ? The Krishkan Morrim, or Lupani, are the indigenous culture of the land which now comprises Ardadain. Though found occasionally throughout the land, they are concentrated in the Duchy of Krishkan, a land granted solely to them by the crown. RACIAL ORIGINS The Krishkan Morrim are the original inhabitants of Parzifica, and are closely related the Mizanians of the south. Originally driven out by the invading Parzifans, the Lupani made several attacks on Ardadain in order to reclaim their land. On one such assault, the Ardanians were driven far back, and the Lupani moved into much conquered territory. A few decades later, the Ardanians pushed back, displacing them all again. One tribe, The Krish, lead by Uluf War-mane, made a deal with the King. If they could keep the land they occupied and loved, they would help drive the rest of the Morrim away. The King agreed, and thus was the duchy of Kriskan born. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Tribe is organized into several villages, each ruled by a Chief. The High Chief, Wotan Bearclaw, resides in Krishani, the only true town in the duchy. The High Chief holds the rank of Duke according to Ardadain law, and is also a member of the king’s court. Every three months, the chiefs all travel to Wulfberg, a fortress in Krishani, for the Highmoot, a meeting of the Chieftains. SOCIAL STRUCTURE There are very few craftsmen among the Lupani. The majority of the Lupani are hunters and Gatherers, and occasionally a few ritualists. Their are five castes in Kriskan society. The highest caste is the Ji’lak, which consists solely of the Chief, and the Shaman. The second are the Ki’la’mi, the Warriors who have proven themselves in battle. Next is the La’mi, the common figters and warriors, who have not yet preformed any legendary deeds. These are often organized into different groups. Below the La’mi are the Go’ram, which includes the Women and children. Note this includes the Chief’s family. All women are the same in Morrim society, except for the rare few who choose to become warriors.. Finally, there is the Hu’mal, the prisoners, slaves and criminals, who essentially have no rights. The Castes are very rigid, and even age does not effect them. When the Chief dies, all the Ki’la’mi battle for the right to be the next chief. When the High chief dies, the chiefs do the same. MILITARY STRUCTURE Every man is trained how to use a weapon at the age of 13. From then on, he is considered a Warrior, and joins the higher castes. As such, there is no army; every man fights when he needs to, usually lead by the Chief or High Chief. Each household is equipped with numerous weapons, collected by their ancestors. They are considered sacred, and not to be used in combat. CURRENCY The Krishkan have no standard currency, preferring a system of barter. When dealing with the Ardanians, however, they adopt the currency of Ardadain. Krishkan is a relatively poor duchy, and the coins are rarely larger than Griffs. APPEARANCE The Lupani are generally of small stature, averaging 5’6. However, they are all wide and well-built. Their skin is tan, and their hair is black or brown (though a few instances of red have been recorded). Eyes are always brown. Males warriors are usually tatooed, the more depictions, the better the warrior. They wear leather kilts, and thick boots, and occassionally short jackets. Their hair is usually long, and plaited or tied-back. Their facial hair is also plaited. Women generally wear long leather skirts and jackets. Their hair is seldom tied back or plaited. Additionally, Ki’Lami wear armbands, and carry tatooes on their chest. The Chief, who is always a Ki’Lami, wears a bandana. Many of the warriors have also taken to wearing Ardanian armour when at war, though this is often unkempt and rusting- the Morrim do not mind though, they wear it because they like it, not for any practical reason. HOUSING Lupani houses are usually made of yellow mud and stone, and are only one story high. The houses are entered via the roof, with a whole series of stairs and bridges leading to other houses. The basic houses themselves have four rooms- the Common room, the Shrine and the Bedroom. The shrine is located beneath the house, under soil level, and is where the families ancestors are buried. It is also home to the Sacred weapons of the Family. When a male reaches 13 years of age, he enters apprenticeship with another warrior (usually not the father), and goes to live with them. When the male gets married, he is expected to build an extension onto the original house, for his family. Houses can become very big over time, though there is only ever one shrine. DIET The Lupani are fond of meat of all kinds, including Deer, boar and wolf. Wolf is considered a sacred animal and is only eaten on festivals. Fish is also enjoyed, though this is hard to come by in Kriskan. This is often supplemented by fruit and berries from nearby trees. Mead and Beer are the main import into Kriskan- as the Morrim are unsure of how to make it. WORSHIP The Lupani worship two divine gods, Bri’ginza, the Wolf goddess of the hunt, and of family, and Tyra’nka, the Bull god of war. The Morrim believed the world was created form a union of these two deities. In addition, the Morrim also worship the spirits of their ancestors, as well as countless other spirits who occupy the forests and rivers of the world. The shaman (the Ri’kana) acts as a medium through which to contact these spirits, and conducts the hunting and war rituals. TEMPLATE: KRISHKAN KI'LA'MI AND LA'MI STATS ST: 5 CO: 10 QU: 0 AG: 0 PR: 5 SD: 0 IN: 5 ME: 0 EM: 0 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 3 Weapon 2 2 Hunting 1 Foraging 1 Dance 1 Religion: Morrim 1 Region Lore 2 General Perception 2 Caving 1 Language: Krishkan 7 Language: Ardanian 5 Background Pts. 50 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. TEMPLATE: KRISHKAN GO'RAM ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 1 Weapon 1 2 Cooking 2 Hunting 2 Foraging 3 Dance 2 Religion: Morrim 1 Craft 1 1 General Perception 2 Flora Lore 1 Fauna Lore 2 Language: Morrim 7 Language: Ardanian 7 Background Pts. 60 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above NB: Ji'Lak are usually from the La'mi caste, whereas Hu'mal can be from any caste, depending on their situation. Category:Races Category:Morrim Category:Mannish Category:Ardadain Category:Krishkan Category:Lupani